Alex Kowalski
Alex Kowalski was born on the 11th of August, 2002. After having been in the No-G lineup, Alex moved in the Great Migration from the Batcave along with Jack Mannix, Jonny Yi, Kevin Yu, and Tait Govender. Alex is the subject of much ridicule due to his facial features, body, and compulsive behaviour. History Early Childhood At the time of Alex's birth, Guinness World record officials gathered to witness the possible breaking of a world record at the time of someone's delivery. Doctors had speculated for months over how much room the child's nose would take ever since it had shown prominently on the first ultrasound. As both Alex and his nose grew, the uneven proportions began to grow as well. More and more specialists came in, for a likely world-changing event. To combat the trials and tribulations of having such a giant nose, doctors used the latest technology to distribute the nutrients and vitamins which had infested in the mass of fat and muscle Alex's nose had become a habitat to. Several experts, surgeons and physicians had flown in to witness a once-in-a-lifetime case Alex's birth would be. Alex's mother was wired to an IV drip for four weeks now, and the stress was too much for her. Before the scientists left the future-family at peace, they notice that men and women of different creeds, races and ages had all joined together to study this curious case. Alex, oblivious to his uniqueness and the reason behind his discomfort had managed to bring all of these people together. In a last-ditch attempt, several doctors put together what would become the Kowalski method of bodily reconstruction. On August 4th, a week before the child was due, the doctors took away the family's money. One of the most audacious therapies in the history of surgery, the little boy and his mother began to see immediate results. The nose which had given its mother increasingly heavy pain began to rot and so did the particles that made it up. Some doctors believed that it would kill the two, both going through something neither had experienced. It didn't. The surgery was successful. The worst side effect was that the bits of muscle and fat at distributed themselves evenly across the body, which gave Alex some permanent baby fat. He had also lost his acute sense of smell doctors anticipated. Alex was ready to embrace his ordinary life; although his nose was still pretty big. High School and Induction into FamSquad (main article: The Great Migration) Alex first came to the Fam during the early days of highchool, in 2015. Originally ridiculed, Alex's wit and charm made him the subject of even more verbal abuse. Of course, this time was only the Beta 1.02 update of what would become the Fam, members Jordan, Ben deleted, Henry, and Jack. Alex coined the term ''Batcave. '' Alex travelled willingly Personality Alex's personality is somewhat interesting - as he carries all the typical characteristics an Asian person possesses. During the end of 2017, Alex became infatuated with math, slowly losing his grip of reality. Among Alex's other hobbies, Table Tennis (or Ping Pong, in Ching Chong) is the source of most of the exercise Alex gets. He is currently the school champion. As well as this, Alex takes an affectation to the art of Taekwondo, and, although fighting is not a traditionally Asian custom, being a fucking loser is. Alex is generally serious and stoic, but sometimes cheeky and lighthearted. He is a hard worker who takes schoolwork with great care, and values his relationships with others. Career School Wars was Alex Kowalskis first and last feature film. The film was directed, produced, acted, composed, designed, edited, published and funded by himself using his pocket money.